Tu vas me détruire
by FanDeBlack.com
Summary: Réflexion sur le rôle de Gringoire, tant dans le roman de Hugo que dans la comédie musicale de 1998, à partir d'une ancienne remarque de Garou face à Drucker, disant que le rôle de Gringoire dans le roman original n'était que mineur (pour ensuite mettre en avant le fait que Pladomon avait modifié le personnage pour le mettre à la mesure de Pelletier). Voila mon argument en réponse.


Tout le texte pour dire que je ne suis pas d'accord avec les mots de Garou sur l'importance de Gringoire dans le roman original de Hugo. Et parce que j'ai passé toute l'apres midi à écouter chanter Bruno Pelletier, il fallait que j'ecrive. Donc voila.

Si vous voulez discutez sur l'importance de Gringoire dans NDDP, sur Bruno Pelletier, sur la comedie musicale voire sur mon texte, ou juste dire bonjour, les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues.

* * *

Elle était là, seule. Le Pont Neuf semblait lui appartenir. Elle marchait, non dansait, sous le clair de lune. Les étoiles semblaient répondre à ses rires. Jeune adolescente, elle dansait sur le Pont Neuf, inconsciente des regards. Inconsciente des regards, des jalousies, des passions que sa seule présence suscitait. Le jeune Phoebus tout d'abord, qui avait captivé son cœur, capturé son regard. Le prêtre Frollo, qu'une simple danse avait fait sienne. Geste involontaire qui avait bouleversé le droit clerc, bouleversant sa vision du monde. Dorénavant, le Malin, perché sur son épaule, guidait ses actions, éveillant ses bas instincts pour mieux l'assujettir. Enfin, le pauvre Quasimodo, que non pas le corps de la gitane, mais son esprit, avait envouté. Sa bonté, naïve, avait attrapé le cœur du jeune bossu, pour ne jamais lui rendre.

Et Gringoire regardait tout cela. Du haut de sa plume, il n'était que spectateur de la tragédie qui se jouait devant lui. Maitre des mots, le poète était pourtant impuissant. Que pouvait-il faire dans ce monde, pourtant crée de sa main ? Monde de papier et d'encre orné de gargouilles et d'arcs-boutants, il était la cathédrale, il était le pont, il était la Lune. Il était le sol sous ses pas, l'air dans sa poitrine, la sueur dans son dos, l'amour sur ses lèvres. Spectateur omniprésent, désarmé témoin des passions humaines.

La plume continuait de courir sur le papier, inscrivant peu à peu le destin fatal des protagonistes. Phoebus retrouve Esmeralda au Val D'Amour. Dernier acte avant l'entracte. Dernier engrenage qui entrainera la chute des personnages.

Cruel rôle que celui du poète. A la fois acteur et spectateur, il sait que son futur n'est pas ici mais que ce sera par son action que tant de vies se trouveront irrémédiablement détruites. Et Notre Dame veille toujours. Regard divin sur les vies des mortels qui se pressent à ses pieds. Seule point commun entre tous ces personnages, elle reste détachée du spectacle qui se déroule sous ses arches.

Frollo frappe Phoebus au cœur. Anarkia. Cruelle Fatalité, cruelle Fortune. Esmeralda est emprisonnée. Esmeralda est torturée par son amoureux, pion dans un jeu bien trop grand pour lui. Phoebus scelle le linceul de la bohémienne, détournant lâchement le regards de sa propre passion coupable. Il condamne la jeune fille. Dernier sursaut d'espoir, le Bossu, guidé par la volonté du poète, délivre l'adolescente. Les bannis ont droit d'aimer. Mais ont-ils pourtant le droit de vivre ?

Notre-Dame reste, impassible. Notre-Dame juge. Notre-Dame observe. La bohémienne, esprit libre, est enfermée entre ses murs. Le bossu, presque homme, est enchainé entre devoirs et désirs. Le prêtre erre entre les mains d'un démon qu'il est incapable de maitriser. Le soldat est parti. Le soldat est libéré de ce destin. Il se détache des autres protagonistes. Son rôle est rempli, il reviendra pour le dernier acte. Il est remplacé par un insoumis, un indigné dont l'emprisonnement de sa protégée a réveillé la colère. Il se battra. Il se battra pour son droit à la vie. Pour son droit à la décence. Pour son droit à la reconnaissance.

* * *

Gringoire observe. Gringoire est le plus touché. Ces hommes qu'il côtoie, ces hommes, cette femme se battent. Et lui est condamné à observer. Qu'a-t-il fait de si terrible pour avoir ce privilège ? Alors il prend le ciel à témoin. Il plaide pour ces exclus, pantins du génie littéraire. Pourquoi les bannis n'ont-ils pas le droit d'aimer ? D'aimer un homme, d'aimer la vie, d'aimer la liberté ? Il prend le ciel à témoin. Il prend la Lune à témoin. Pourquoi les ignorer ? Pourquoi les effacer de l'Histoire ? Tout ce qu'ils demandent, c'est de la chaleur, de l'amour, un foyer. C'est qu'ils demandent est de pouvoir vivre. Il crie a la Lune leur désespoir. Le poète écrit l'histoire, acteur impuissant. Mais l'auteur défend aussi ses personnages. Mais on lui refuse leur droit à vivre. Le cœur de la bête humaine est ignoré. Le chant de la terre également. Les supplications du poète restent sans réponse. L'astre d'argent reste froid. La lune se moque de lui. Insensible, elle éclaire la scène morbide qui se déroule. Les prières des amoureux ? Jouets des dieux, elles sont aussi facilement occultées.

La lumière du jour finit par percer le ciel de Paris. Clopin est là, devant la porte du monument sacré. Il demande l'asile, la clémence divine. Par cet acte même, il demande la liberté des Sans-Papiers. La liberté des ignorés, des bannis. La liberté des enfants de la misère. Mais la mort lui dit non. Elle l'arrache à son existence. De papier, il devient poussière. Tout ce combat, toute cette colère : soufflés l'étincelle d'espoir s'éteint brusquement. Elle est brièvement rallumée par Esmeralda. Elle sait qu'elle va mourir. Le monde ne veut pas d'elle. Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle ne veut pas du monde non plus. Elle veut un monde où elle pourra être libre. Ou Calli elle pourra être née et Calli elle pourra mourir.

Cela, même la mort ne peut lui refuser. Elle le crie, elle le clame. Et le poète reprend son chant. En elle, c'est tous les pantins qui s'indignent. Pendant un court instant, l'Histoire a perdu. Elle ne peut plus rien. Pour une fois, c'est elle qui contemple le monde qu'elle manipule. Mais ce bref moment s'achève trop vite. La trame reprend ses droits. Le poète est contraint à continuer son histoire. Jouet oublié, Phoebus revient et condamne son ancienne amante. Elle est pendue. Animal des rues, elle va mourir comme telle. Feu de paille, ce soulèvement littéraire est soufflé avec elle.

Satisfait de ce résultat, l'histoire abandonne les personnages. Le poète, libéré, s'envole. Quasimodo pleure, son cœur meurt ce matin. Frollo rit. Sa raison est morte depuis des jours. Réduite à néant par caprice du destin, il n'était que le pantin de la Fortune. Abandonné à nouveau à lui-même, c'est le remords qui le ronge à présent. Il rit car il ne peut pleurer. La trame lui interdit. Alors il rit comme un dément, damné pour des actes dont il n'est pas coupable. Il est tué, par son protégé, son presque fils. Celui qu'il a trahit des jours auparavant. Ce dernier est alors seul. Il n'a plus que des corps à serrer. Des corps à protéger. Alors il va veiller sur l'un d'eux. Sur le corps de la gitane qui l'a autrefois aidé. Il veillera sur son corps pour qu'elle puisse continuer à danser au paradis. Il lui servira d'échelle pour monter là-haut. Elle pourra piétiner son corps et son âme pour s'élever plus haut que lui. Mourir pour elle n'est rien comparé à ce qu'il est prêt à endurer.

* * *

Le poète est dorénavant seul. Echappé du récit avant son dénouement, il songe. A côté de l'astre lunaire, il revoit les hommes qu'il a côtoyés pendant son propre roman. Tout cela était-ce réellement nécessaire ?

La cathédrale n'a pas bougé. L'histoire n'a pas vacillé. Les sans-papiers n'ont toujours pas droit de vie. Alors la Lune lui montre. Lui montre les braises laissées par ce feu de paille. Lui montre le peuple, amassé aux portes de Paris. Ce peuple qui gronde contre cette injustice. Un peuple qui se révoltera quelques siècles plus tard, inspiré par des plumes, par des récits. Un peuple qui reconnaitra les droits à la vie de tous, qu'ils soient citoyens ou sans papiers.

Oui, la foule des barbares est aux portes de la ville. Portée par cette histoire, elle changera le monde, des siècles plus tard, le condamnant à la destruction pour l'émergence d'un monde meilleur.

Et le poète lui pleure. Car il connait ces personnages qui sont sacrifiés pour que la réalité vive. Le poète est seul. Seul a voir l'impossible, à vivre l'insupportable et à devoir lui survivre. Le poète est maudit. Et la Lune se moque de lui.


End file.
